


Field Work

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: After a long night in the field all Harry wants to do is crawl into bed. Draco isn't letting him go to sleep that easily.





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry's 31st birthday. Thank you torino10154 for the read through.

Quietly he sat on the bench at the foot of their bed and rested his right ankle on his left knee. He tugged hard on the heel of his boot causing clots of half-dry mud to crumble to the carpet. Instead of tossing the boot in the general direction of the wardrobe, as was his usual practice, Harry simply placed it to the side of the bench. While Draco wouldn't appreciate his muddied boots being left out, Harry was sure he'd appreciate being woken up by the loud thump of muddy boots being thrown less.

He pulled off his other one, causing more mud to fall to the carpet and placed it next to the first. He yanked off his damp socks and left them in a ball next to his boots. Harry silently unclasped his robes, bits of dry tall grass and a few leaves falling out of it as he pulled his arms out. He put the robes in a heap on top of his boots, Vanished the pile of debris on the carpet and walked to his side of the bed. 

It wasn’t much of an effort to take off the rest of his uniform but he was too fucking nackered to care. He wanted to be in bed under the covers – clothed or unclothed it didn't matter. 

He softly slid under the sheets and put his head on his pillow. He took a long slow breath through his nose, the scent of Draco, warm and sleepy, instantly relaxing him. He was _home_. 

He resisted the urge to reach out and touch Draco for warm reassurance before he fell asleep. All his tiptoeing through the house and silent undressing wasn't going to be undone now that he was in bed. 

Harry pulled his glasses off and tossed them carelessly behind him hoping they landed somewhere he wouldn't step on them when he woke up. He closed his eyes ready to drift off to sleep. 

"Doesn't the Head Auror know that it's not only Sunday but it's his birthday?" 

"He's a right prat, I'll let him know next time I see him," Harry mumbled but couldn't help smiling. As careful as he was he _still_ woke Draco up. 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled as Draco rolled over to face him. 

"Good lord, you're filthy. Did you track all that through the entire house?" 

"No. Only through the kitchen where I Apparated, through the hall, and up the stairs, and here." Harry wiggled closer to him so he could see Draco better. Instead of being a very blurry blond scowling image, he was now a less blurry blond scowling image. 

Harry kissed him and said, "There, now you've got dirt on your nose. I'm not the only one who's dirty." 

"Thank you," Draco huffed, rubbing the tip of his nose. "I thought being in charge of the whole department meant you would be able to be home for things like your birthday so that I could wake you up with coffee and breakfast in bed. I would hide my wince as you got toast crumbs and bacon grease all over the bedding." 

"I haven't missed this one, you'll just have to wake me up with coffee later. Give me eight, no, make that ten hours, then you can come bother me. And I like being in the field…usually," Harry said and then he stretched and closed his eyes thinking the conversation was over and he might sleep now. But he really should have known better. Draco wasn't going to let this go that easily. 

"You could at least shower first, the sheets are already disgusting. Where the hell were you?" 

"Wales. Rainy, very slippery. Now shut it. I'm tired, it's my birthday and I want to sleep. I'll shower later." 

Draco huffed angrily but seemed to acquiesce, Harry smiled as he snuggled down in the sheets know this was the one day a year he would receive no further argument. _It's my birthday_ was a sacred phrase in their house.

Suddenly Draco's hands were on him undoing his buttons and untucking his shirt. "Well if you're going to sleep, you at least need to take off these disgusting clothes. You'll sleep better." 

Harry groaned in surrender but as Draco reached for the fly of his trousers a whole other thought entered his mind. He rolled his hips towards Draco in invitation. 

"I thought you were tired," Draco said amused. 

"Exhausted but it's my birthday," Harry said rolling his hips again. 

Draco sat up on his heels and tugged at Harry's trousers. "This goes against my better judgement. You're a very old man and this can't be good for your heart." 

"Only thirty-one," Harry mumbled. 

"Right, like I said. Old. Man." 

"As I seem to recall what we did on your birthday made you no worse for the wear and you're older than me." 

"Malfoys age better than most," Draco said and Harry snorted with laughter. 

"I’ll take the risk." 

"With a cock like yours you'd better." Draco tugged Harry's pants down, releasing his already fully hard cock. 

"How the hell did you get grass in your pants?" Draco said with a hint of disgust in his voice. 

"Slid head first down the side of his hill." Harry rocked his hips up and looked down at Draco, he wanted him to get on with it already. 

"Impatience will get you no where, Potter." 

"Suck my dick, Malfoy." 

"Gladly," Draco drawled as he wrapped his warm hand around Harry's shaft, and just before he pulled the head into his mouth added, "but only because it's your birthday." 

"Right. Different day, different excuse." 

"Shut up, Harry, or I'm going to start forgetting that the fact that I like to is an excuse enough." Harry chuckled and laid his head back on his pillow, instantly relaxing. Draco tenderly squeezed Harry's thigh and moaned as his lips wrapped around Harry's cock and he stroked the back of it with his tongue.

He'd work in the field every night including his birthday and arrive home filthy, and exhausted if it meant he got to come home to this.


End file.
